Reality Bites
by aims80
Summary: Set in the first series, Buffy and the gang have to deal with the "ghosts" of her past, as she explains what happened in LA. Please R&R.
1. Scene 1: A blast from the past

****

Buffy the vampire slayer, "Reality Bites."

Disclaimer: I own nothing you know, and everything you don't. 

Authors notes: This story takes place somewhere near the beginning of the first series.

It is my first fanfic written in a script format, and if it doesn't work well then I'll change it back to a story format, but I thought this way was worth a shot seeing as how it's sort of an episode of the show. 

Also, I should mention that it probably won't be updated as often as I usually update my fics because I'm still recovering from my hospital stay and am having pretty intense rehab and pysio before going back to see my neurosurgeon about things next week. Once I am allowed to sit at the computer for longer than fifteen minutes I'll update more. 

SCENE ONE- SUNNYDALE CEMETERY: 

[It is a dark night, and the wind is blowing softly through the trees. Apart from the sound of the night it is completely silent. A teenage girl is walking around the cemetery. She's dressed casually in baggy tracksuit pants and a matching top, and her hair is pulled high in a ponytail. She looks bored, and as though her mind is somewhere else.]

Girl [mumbling]: "…and so the main theme of Shakespeare's MacBeth is Shakespeare likes to write novels with lots of death and tragedy…that's it…tragedy….Brilliant! Tragedy and-"

[A noise behind her interrupts her and she turns around quickly. Standing behind her in a garish purple suit is a pale, ugly man. A pale, ugly, _familiar_ man.]

Girl: "With a dress sense like that you've got to be a vampire. Honestly when are you vamps going to learn to dress for the nineties not the seventies?"

Vampire: "Buffy Summers, I wouldn't have thought we'd meet again."

[Buffy pauses in the act of pulling out her stake, clearly confused.]

Vampire: "You tried to kill me."

Buffy [with a laugh]: "_Tried_ to kill you? I've killed a lot of vampires, and usually I succeed." 

[Buffy holds her stake tightly in her right hand waiting for the vampire to make the first move as they usually do.]

Vampire: "Are you telling me you don't remember me? I would have prided the slayer on having a better memory than that."

Buffy [slowly]: "I don't remember every ugly vampire I've wasted you know…" 

Vampire: "Let me refresh your memory- Hemery, Los Angeles, you burnt down the gym, tried to kill a lot of us."

[Buffy smacks her head in a 'how could I have forgotten?' manner.]

Buffy: "Tell me, how many of you survived, and what are you doing here?"

Vampire: "Only me as far as I know, and why wouldn't I come here? Do you know where we are and who lives here?"

Buffy: "Sunnydale and me? Not the best decision you've ever made I'll bet."  


Vampire: "You're never going to change. I was talking about the hellmouth, and the master."

Buffy: "Right, I seem to have heard those terms mentioned more than I care to think about in the last few weeks. And let me guess- you've come here to join the master when he takes over the world."

Vampire: "Got it in one, maybe you're not as dumb as everyone was saying. I had the impression you were a dumb blonde."

Buffy: "Well as much as I'd love to stand around here chatting with old friends I've got an English quiz tomorrow which I should study for. It's a pity you're not going to meet the master though, after coming so far, but we're really going to have to end this right about now"

[The vampire's face contorts.]

Vampire: "Suits me fine." 

[He rushes towards Buffy who moves sharply out of the way so he overruns her, and then as he turns back to her she kicks him sharply in the stomach. He groans, but doesn't fall over and punches her in the face. She in turn punches him back and then they begin to fight in earnest, until Buffy, getting tired of the game, pulls out the stake and plunges it into him. A moment later he disappears in a pile of dust. As she walks home she is confused- this is the first vampire to turn up from LA and she hopes they're not going to make it a habit. She has enough trouble with all the vampires in Sunnydale to worry about.]

[Scene ends with the beginning credits.]


	2. Scene 2: Another happy morning in Sunnyd...

****

Buffy the vampire slayer, "Reality Bites."

SCENE TWO-SUNNYDALE HIGH SCHOOL, BEFORE SCHOOL.

[It is the following morning and Buffy is walking along the corridors of Sunnydale High School with another girl. The other girl has long brown red hair and is wearing a simple skirt and sweater. Buffy is wearing a shorter skirt and a tank top, and the other girl is talking excitedly about homework from science.]

Girl: "And I never knew we were going to do dissection this year but-"

Buffy: "Dissection? You mean like cutting things up?"

[The other girl nodded happily.]

Buffy: "Ew, that's gross. I can't believe you're actually excited about that Willow."

Willow: "How can you think it's gross? You see worse things than that most nights when you slay vampires and stuff!"

[Buffy puts her finger to her lips.]

Buffy: "A few decibels less Wil, we don't want the entire school to know."

[A boy comes up and puts his arms around the two girls. He is tall with dark hair.]

Boy: "The whole school to know what?" 

Willow: "That you still sleep with your teddy." 

Boy [embarrassed]: "I don't _sleep_ with it thanks Willow; it's just on the end of my bed."

Buffy: "Relax Xander, we were just talking about me being the slayer."

Xander: "Oh that. So did you waste any vampires last night?"

[Buffy looks thoughtful before replying.]

Buffy: "Well there was one, but this was really strange- he knew who I was because I've tried to kill him before. Apparently he was one of the vampires when I burnt the gym down back at my old school."

Xander [frowning]: "And what was he doing here?"

Buffy: "He said he came to join the master, and he also said he was the only one who survived the fire, but I don't know."

Willow: "Maybe we should go to the library?"

Xander: "That's your answer for everything- go to the library."

Buffy: "I think she means to see Giles Xander." 

Xander: "Of course, I knew that, I was just…never mind, we'll have go in our break though. You can't keep cutting class already Buffy or you'll be out before you know it."

[Buffy sighs, but before she can say anything a few girls walk past. One, who is clearly the leader of the group, is pretty and obviously rich from her outfit.]

Rich girl: "Oh I love that sweater Willow, where did you get it?"

Willow [shocked]: "You do? I mean I got it in-"

Rich girl: "Isn't sarcasm in your dictionary?"

Xander: "Isn't pain in the butt in yours Cordellia? Oh wait, you wouldn't be able to read it anyway."

Cordellia: "You know Buffy you would have been better off sticking with me than with these nerds."

Xander: "I resent being called a nerd."

Cordellia: "Resent away, it's a fact. Come on girls, let's get going."

[They begin to walk off, but Buffy, Willow and Xander can still hear them.] 

Cordellia: "You know she's really weird- she bailed me up with a stick once, I thought she was going to kill me."

Willow: "Come on, we better get to class, we're late all ready." 

Xander: "I wish you had staked her Buffy. Do you think that maybe she's some kind of demon or something? I mean, you can't tell me she's not evil."

Buffy [shrugging]: "Who knows? I mean our teacher turned out to be a praying mantis, so it's not outside the realms of possibility."

Xander [shuddering]: "Can we _not_ talk about praying mantis lady please?"

[The gang reached the classroom.]

Buffy: "Sure Xander, no more insect talk. Welcome to the hellmouth."

[End of scene.]


	3. Scene 3: In the library

****

Buffy the vampire slayer, "Reality Bites."

Authors note: I have to admit I'm somewhat surprised anyone actually read this story, I didn't think anyone would! I've been watching "Buffy" on DVD the last few weeks since I'm not really meant to leave the house, which is probably why the idea came to me to write a "Buffy" fanfic. Anyway, thanks for reading it! And I actually have to admit to liking the first few series' better, which is why this one is set during the first series. 

****

SCENE THREE-SUNNYDALE HIGH SCHOOL, LATER THAT DAY:

[Buffy, Willow and Xander are walking along the corridors towards the library and Buffy is lamenting on the fact that she's already failing English.]

Buffy: "I mean seriously, with all the weird names they've got in Macbeth how was I to remember who was who? I got all the noblemen confused with their parts in the play. And who was Malcolm?"

Xander: "Wasn't he another nobleman?"

Willow: "Malcolm was one of King Duncan's sons."

Buffy: "And King Duncan was?"

Willow [exasperated]: "King Duncan was the one they killed."

Buffy [sighing]: "There goes a good English grade. And the questions about Shakespeare and Macbeth in general, how were we meant to know them?"

Willow: "From reading the introduction and foreword, and if it still wasn't clear I'm sure there are plenty of books on Shakespeare in the library, speaking of which…."

[Willow pushes open the double doors to the library and the trio walk in.]

Buffy: "Well I guess there's a bright side to this." 

Xander: "There is?"

Buffy: "Sure, we've already failed English so we can cut class for the rest of the year."

[Buffy sits on the table in the middle of the library, and the other two take seats.]

Xander: "I hadn't thought of it like that, but now you mention it. Well you always look on the bright side of life Buffster-"

[A man, who is dressed in tweeds and wears glasses, steps out of an office and interrupts the conversation. It is clear from his clothes and demeanor he is the school's librarian.]

Man [speaks with English accent]: "What are you talking about cutting classes for?" 

Buffy: "I've totally failed my English quiz on Macbeth, but honestly Giles, who reads this old stuff anyway?"

Giles: "Well I'm rather fond of Shakespeare personally, although I think my favorite was perhaps Much Ado about Nothing."

Willow [excitedly]: "Oh I loved that one. I loved Beatrice, she always had such great comebacks."

Xander [confused]: "Is that one we studied in English but I've already forgotten?"

Willow: "No, we didn't study it, I read it for fun."

Buffy: "For fun? Will, we've got to show you what fun is. And let me tell you- reading Shakespeare doesn't qualify on the fun stakes."

[Giles frowns at Buffy, who is swinging her legs idly on the table.]

Giles: "As your watcher I wish you took academic matters more seriously like Willow."

Buffy [casually]: "Why? What's academic about slaying? I mean other than all those books you're always consulting to see what demon or vampire's in town?"

Giles: "On that note, how was patrol last night?"

[Buffy stops swinging her legs.]

Buffy: "Interesting comes to mind. Oh and gross, but mostly interesting."

Giles [raising an eyebrow]: "Interesting?"

Buffy: "I met an old friend- well someone who remembered me, but I'm not sure I know who they are. A vampire from LA, who apparently was in the gym when I….well when I…"

Xander: "Burnt it down?"

Buffy: "Right, and he said he was the only one to survive and he was here to join the master. You know Giles I want to get my hand on this master guy. I might have had an early and easy night if it weren't for this."

Giles: "In due time Buffy, in due time. We want to make sure you're ready."

Buffy: "Ready? To stake a vampire? Let me think about that….yep, I'm ready."

Giles: "The master is not just any vampire Buffy, he's very powerful and he-"

Buffy [sighing]: "I know, I know."

Giles: "What kind of watcher would I be if I just let you go to fight the master unprepared? Now I think you'd better be keeping an eye out for vampires from LA- if they're coming here, if a lot of them are coming here, then something is up."

Buffy: "I don't exactly remember every vampire I saw in LA Giles."

Xander: "So before you stake them, ask them where they're from?"

Giles [frowning slightly]: "Thank you Xander. Very helpful."

Xander [with a smile]: "Thanks. I'm not all looks and no brains."

Willow [in an undertone]: "I think he might have been being sarcastic Xander."

Xander: "Oh."

Giles: "So Buffy, are you ready for some training after school?"

Buffy: "Sure."

[End of scene.]


	4. Scene 4: Nightmares

****

Buffy the vampire slayer, "Reality Bites."

SCENE FOUR: SUNNYDALE MAIN STREET.

[Buffy is walking down the street and it is the middle of the day but the street seems unusually quiet. Cordellia and her friends walk past and it is clear that from Cordellia's emphatic gestures she is talking about something, but Buffy can't hear what, as it appears there is no sound coming out of her mouth. Buffy turns to stare at their retreating backs and runs into someone. A tall man.]

Buffy [apologetically]: "Oh geez, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

[The man appears not to notice her and he keeps walking. Buffy continues to walk along the silent street wondering what's going on. Then she notices Willow and Xander up ahead and breaks into a sprint.]

Buffy: "Guys, I'm so glad to see you guys. The strangest thing is happening."

Willow: "So I told her that I'd help with her homework, but I wish I hadn't."

Xander: "You're an easy touch Will. You've got to be harder- meaner."

Willow [sighing]: "I don't think I can be hard _or_ mean."

Buffy: "Hello? GUYS? I don't think I've done anything in the last few hours for you guys to be ignoring me-as well as the rest of the town."

Xander: "Come on Will, we better get going if we're going to be in time for dinner- you know what your parents are like about their formal dinners."

Willow: "Yeah, you're right. We better go."

[Buffy steps in front of them and waves her hands in front of their faces, but they appear not to even notice as they walk off down the street.]

Buffy [angrily]: "What the hell is going on here?"

[A noise behind her makes her turn and she can tell instantly that the woman standing in front of her is a vampire- and a vampire out in the afternoon, when it's still sunny. Buffy is now very confused.]

Buffy: "Okay, now I'm just annoyed- what's going on here? Nobody even notices me."

Vampire: "I notice you, better than that, I know who you are- Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer."

Buffy: "Why are you out in the afternoon?"

Vampire: "Because I can."

Buffy: "Now I'm just getting annoyed and if you're not careful I'm going to kick some serious arse- beginning with you."

Vampire: "I don't think so, anyway, you want to hear what I've got to say."

Buffy [crossing her arms]: "Who are you?"

Vampire: "My name's Catherine, not that it matters now since nobody's called me that for a long time."

Buffy: "That would be the whole- you're a vampire and your dead thing."

Catherine: "Don't you remember me?"

Buffy [sighing]: "Did I try to kill you by any chance?"

Catherine [laughing]: "Let's just say I seem to remember a certain gym burning."

Buffy: "But you didn't die either? How many of you escaped?"

Catherine: "I can't tell you about either of those. I can't tell you anything but you've got to tell your friends the truth, tell them about LA or else bad things are going to happen in Sunnydale and you're not going to be able to stop them."

[Buffy has by now had it and she is furious, she pulls out her stake and the vampire laughs.]

Catherine: "Hello, earth to Buffy. It's daytime and I'm alive, do you think a stake can kill me? Tell your friends."

Buffy: "There is nothing to tell anyone. So I burnt the gym down to get rid of a bunch of vampires, my friends know that."

Catherine: "Do you see what it's like here now? Nobody taking any notice of you…don't you think that's symbolic?"

Buffy [still very annoyed]: "Symbolic? For god's sake you're not the riddler, you're a vampire."

Catherine: "Tell your friends the truth. Or else."

Buffy: "What the hell is going on-"

[But it was useless to complete her sentence. The vampire was gone. And then all of a sudden Buffy sat up in her bed gasping. It was still dark and she glanced at her clock to see it was 2:12 in the morning, and that she'd been dreaming. She took a few deep breaths and then lay back down in her bed and closed her eyes.]

Buffy: "I can't tell them, if I did they'd be horrified and they might never speak to me again."

[End of Scene.]


	5. Scene 5: Everything always looks better ...

****

Buffy the vampire slayer, "Reality Bites."

SCENE FIVE: BUFFY'S HOUSE THE NEXT MORNING. 

[Buffy walks into the kitchen yawning. From her appearance it is obvious that she has not slept all that well the night before. She gets a coffee and leans against the counter with it. An elder woman walks in, and she is dressed neatly for work.]

Buffy [yawning]: "Morning Mom."

Mrs. Summers: "Morning sweetheart. Didn't you sleep well?"

Buffy: "Was it the panda eyes giving that away?"

Mrs. Summers [smiling slightly]: "Something like that. You know Buffy maybe you shouldn't go out so much at night, get a few good nights sleep in. You'll feel a lot better for it, and I'm sure you've got study to do."

Buffy: "I wish I could Mom, but unfortunately I've got to go out. There are some things in life we've just gotta' do."

Mrs. Summers [frowning]: "You've _got_ to go to the Bronz to dance with your friends?"

[Buffy looks confused for a split second and then she nods quickly.]

Buffy: "Yeah, I've got to do it Mom. As much as I hate being a social butterfly and all…"

Mrs. Summers: "It's too early in the morning for arguments Buffy, but I would have thought you would be wanting to get better marks here. I thought we were going to make a new start?"

Buffy: "We _are_ making a new start Mom. Any newer and it would be squeaking. You don't want me to be a social outcast do you? All alone, with no friends, no life, other than sitting at home in my room brooding over my lost youth? Growing into a bitter and resentful person, who might even end up one day with a machine gun in a college tower-"

Mrs. Summers [sighing]: "Of _course_ I don't want you to end up like that, and I think that was perhaps a little heavy on the drama. I want you to be happy, but…."

[She stops speaking, and a sad look comes into her eyes. Buffy moves over to her, and puts her arm on her mother's.]

Buffy: "Mom?"

Mrs. Summers: "I don't want to see the same things happening here as it was back in L.A. I don't want you to get in with the wrong crowd again, and do something stupid like you did back there."

Buffy [sincerely]: "Oh Mom, that's not going to happen, I promise. Nothing like that's going to happen. We're going to be very happy here and have a nice, normal life. Besides you've met Willow and Xander- not exactly the 'wrong crowd' are they?"

Mrs. Summers: "They seem very nice, yes."

[Buffy drains the last of her coffee and puts the empty mug in the sink.]

Buffy: "Please don't worry Mom. And I'm going to walk to school today, I want to leave now so I can go to the library before class."

Mrs. Summers [visibly brightening]: "You're really going to the library? You're not saying that just to make me feel better?"

Buffy: "I'm really going to the library….I've got some things to do in there."

Mrs. Summers: "Okay, well I'll see you after school then?"

Buffy: "Sure, have a good day Mom."  


[Buffy leans over to kiss her Mom on the cheek.]

Mrs. Summers: "You too sweetheart."

[Buffy slings her bag over her shoulder and walks out into the sunshine. Thinking back to her dream from the night before she feels herself cringe- vampires walking in the street in the middle of the day, and her being ignored by all her friends. She shakes her head to get the image out of her mind.]

Buffy: "Get a grip Summers, you were just reacting to seeing that vampire from L.A the night before, and as for that stuff about telling your friends….well there's nothing to tell. Nothing."

[Buffy starts to walk faster towards school, putting the thoughts out of her mind and instead enjoying the beautiful Californian morning.]

[End of Scene.]


	6. Scene 6: Mothers! Watchers!

****

Buffy the vampire slayer, "Reality Bites."

SCENE SIX: SUNNYDALE HIGH SCHOOL, THE LIBRARY.

[Buffy walks into the library, and there appears to be nobody around. She sighs and seats herself on the table where she has grown used to sitting and waits. Before long Cordellia comes into the library and she looks at Buffy in surprise.]

Cordellia [snidely]: "I didn't know you knew where the library was."

Buffy [her tone matching Cordellia's]: "I didn't know you knew either?"

Cordellia: "Whatever, where is that librarian anyway?"

Buffy: "You mean Giles?"

Cordellia: "No I meant a two headed monster, of course I meant Giles. I need him to find me a book on the civil war, we're discussing it in class today and I didn't do any study."

Buffy: "Well it doesn't appear as if Giles is here, so you're going to have to find your book yourself."

Cordellia [clearly horrified]: "But how? And even if I do find a book how do I know it's the right one? I'm meant to be talking about food rations in the civil war for soldiers? How do I find it?"

Buffy: "Don't ask me, how would I know?"

Cordellia: "This is hopeless. What does this school pay Giles for if he's never going to be here?"

Buffy: "Technically he doesn't have to be here for another ten minutes you know."

Cordellia: "That's beside the point. Are you sure you don't know how-"

Buffy: "Nope."

[The library doors swing open and Willow and Xander walk in. Cordellia's face lights up.]

Cordellia [muttering so only Buffy can hear]: "Salvation."

Willow: "Hey Buffy, you look tired, didn't you sleep well last night?"

Buffy [quickly]:"I slept fine."

Willow [frowning slightly]: "You look kind of tired…."

Cordellia: "As fascinating as the sleep patterns of a freak are, I need your help Willow."

Xander: "Sleep patterns of a freak?"

Cordellia: "Whatever. Can you help me Willow?"

[Willow looks as though she is wrestling with something in her mind, and then she sighs and nods.]

Cordellia: "I knew you would. I know I pick on geeks like you Willow, but really we couldn't do without you. It would upset the whole social balance."

Xander: "Geeks like you?"

[Cordellia turns to glare at him.]

Cordellia: "Do you have a problem Xander?"

Xander: "Apart from seeing your face this early in the morning? Yes I do as a matter of fact. Haven't you learnt that insulting people isn't going to get you what you want in life?"

Willow: "It doesn't matter Xander, I don't mind helping Cordellia. What are you looking for exactly?"

Cordellia: "I've got to talk about the soldiers food in the civil war discussion in history."

Willow: "Right, well we'll try the card catalogue and see what we can come up with."

[Willow and Cordellia walk off and Xander sits in a chair looking at Buffy.]

Xander: "You sure you're all right Buffy? You do look pretty tired."  


Buffy: "Well all right, I did have some trouble sleeping last night. Stupid dreams."

Xander [with a grin]: "Yeah sometimes I have dreams which keep me up too."

Buffy [making a face]: "As truly exciting as your dreams are Xand, I'm pretty sure they weren't exactly the same kind."

Xander: "Yeah, I guess yours are filled with vampires and demons and evil things right?"

[Buffy nods.]

Xander: "Did you patrol last night after you left the Bronz?" 

Buffy: "Not exactly, I went home but there didn't seem to be any activity about anyway, so it's no big."

[The library doors open and Giles walks in, armed with a paper. He looks around the library and spots Willow and Cordellia looking for books deep in discussion about the civil war, and then Buffy and Xander. He hurries over.]

Buffy: "Hey Giles, fancy us being here before you. That's like a first isn't it?"

[Giles ignores her comment.]

Giles [strange tone in his voice]: "So how was patrolling last night?"

Buffy [clearly uncomfortable]: "Uneventful. Maybe the vampires are on vacation?"

[Giles pulls the paper from under his arm, and holds it out to Buffy, pointing at the front page. Buffy takes it, and reads it out quietly so only the three of them can hear it.]

Buffy: "Thirteen year old Samantha Lewis was reported missing over the night. She never returned from school and an extensive search was launched for the girl. Her parents are concerned something has happened to her as she was known to be a reliable girl who always came home after school."

Xander: "Reliable? Is that another way for saying nerd? And always comes home straight after school? Is that another way of saying she has no life?"

Giles [shocked]: "Xander, this young girl is missing and you think it's a big joke?"

Xander: "Sorry."

Giles [pointedly ignoring Xander now]: "So you saw nothing on your patrol last night then? I suppose that's likely if they did take this girl."

Xander: "But they couldn't go and get her in the middle day, like after school."

Giles [coolly]: "Someone could have gotten her for them."

Buffy: "But why?"

Giles: "That is why I was late. It so happens that one of the police officers looking after the case owes me a favor, so I went and spoke to him. There wasn't much he could tell me other than to show me this. It was found repeatedly drawn in Samantha's schoolbooks."

[Giles pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket. It has a symbol drawn on it in pencil- a star with another smaller star inside it, and then a cross inside the smaller star. As Buffy looks at the paper a strange look crosses her face, and Giles doesn't miss it.]

Giles: "Buffy, you've seen this symbol before?"

Buffy: "No. Never."

Giles: "You haven't come across it any time you've been out. Say last night when you were patrolling?"

[Cordellia and Willow have finished with the books and are coming back over.]

Cordellia: "Patrolling? Is that freak talk for dancing the night away at the Bronz? Although you probably should have gone home a little later Buffy. Bags under your eyes aren't in this season. Mr. Giles, can I borrow this book?"

[Giles gives Buffy a look and then goes and checks out the book for Cordellia. Meanwhile Willow looks at the newspaper article and the symbol.]

Willow: "Why does this symbol seem familiar?"

Buffy: "I bet its not even a symbol, I bet it was just Samantha doodling in her books. We all do it."

[Cordellia leaves the library and Giles comes back over. He's clearly annoyed.]

Willow [excitedly]: "I think I've seen this symbol before Giles, somewhere…."

Giles: "Yes, well I'll look it up whilst you three go to class."

Buffy: "But we've got another five minutes."

Giles [tiredly]: "Just go Buffy. I don't know whether or not you realise this but lying to your watcher isn't exactly the done thing."

Buffy [looking worried]: "Lying?"

Giles: "About patrolling when you weren't?" 

Buffy [relieved]: "Oh that, sorry Giles won't happen again. Let's go guys."

[As they are walking out of the library Giles calls out to Buffy.]

Giles: "And Buffy, if you realise where you've seen that symbol before it might be rather helpful."

Buffy [casually]: "I told you Giles, I don't know where the symbols from. I've never seen it before."

[The three teenagers leave the library and Giles sighs as he sits down at the table.]

Giles [to himself]: "I know what you've told me Buffy, but I know you're lying about that too."

[End of scene.]


	7. Scene 7: An interesting night in the cem...

****

Buffy the vampire slayer, "Reality Bites."

SCENE SEVEN: SUNNYDALE CEMETERY, THAT NIGHT.

[Buffy, Willow and Xander are walking around the cemetery talking about things like school and clothes.]

Buffy: "At this rate Mom's never going to let me get that new red skirt. She was barely talking to me tonight and I had to sneak out of my window. I mean that's not unusual, but I've promised her on more than one occasion the same things aren't going to happen here again."

Xander: "It could be worse- at least you're not doing drugs."

Buffy [with a slight grin]: "She'd probably prefer that. You should have seen her face when she was called into school and told I'd been the one to burn down the school gymnasium! Luckily I curbed my first impulse and didn't tell her I'd never liked gym class. And then at home later, with her and Dad both there yelling at me…she was so hurt. I think she took it as a personal thing, like if she had been a better mother I wouldn't have been such a screw up?"

Willow [nodding]: "Mothers! They always take things personally-that's when they're around."

Buffy: "You're lucky, having your parents always busy and not bothering with your life."

Willow: "I don't know about lucky. I used to always wish I had a nice normal life, in fact I used to pretend Xander's Mom was really my mom."

Xander: "That was until she got smart!"

Buffy: "Smart?"

Xander: "Realised I wasn't exactly the brother type and that instead she was completely and utterly charmed by my good looks and personality."

[Willow's face goes red as they pass under a lamp, but only Buffy notices.]

Buffy [sarcastically]: "Sure Xand, but you're such a studmuffin we all love you."

[Willow gives Buffy a grateful look as they continue to walk around the cemetery.]

Buffy: "Looks like the vampires are having a night off." 

Willow: "Isn't that a shame?"

Xander: "It is if you're Giles! Did he get over his tantrum this morning?"

Buffy [shaking head]: "No. He simply said good luck with the patrolling."

Willow: "I wonder what happened to that poor kid. Do you think it was vampires?"

Buffy [slowly]: "I don't know, but if it turns out to be vampires they've made a big mistake this time. I mean geez, she's only thirteen."

[They continue to walk around the cemetery slowly.]

Xander: "Don't you think we could call it a night soon Buffy?"

Buffy: "I think so."

[Willow has trailed behind and then they hear her cry of shock and whirl around, Buffy pulling out her stake as she does so. Willow is standing near a large mausoleum with a strange look on her face.]

Buffy: "What is it Wil?"

Willow: "It's that symbol."

[Xander hurries over to look, and Buffy hesitates for a moment before following them to have a look as well. The symbol is painted in white paint on the wall.]

Willow [softly]: "Do you think they're in there? Do you think Samantha's in there?"

Buffy: "There's only one way to find out."

Xander: "You mean go in there?"

Buffy [sarcastically]: "No I was thinking of knocking on the door and calling out 'yohoo is anyone there?'"

Xander: "Well that could work."

Buffy: "Right you two get out of here, I'm going in there."

Willow [worried]: "On your own? Buffy it could be dangerous."

Buffy: "I get the feeling it's not dangerous."

Xander: "But it could be, and we should go in with you."

Buffy: "No go Xander. I don't want to be worrying about you."

Xander [seeming slightly hurt]: "We've been with you before."

Buffy: "I know, but not this time okay? Maybe you could do me a favor though Wil?"

Willow: "What?"

Buffy: "Go and look on the net, see if you can find anything about that symbol. I want to know all I can about it."

Willow: "Okay, but be careful all right Buffy?"

Buffy [impatiently]: "I'll be fine- just go you two."

[Willow and Xander walk off and Buffy stares at the symbol for a few moments, a strange look on her face and then she takes a deep breath and walks into the dark mausoleum. At first it appears as if nobody is there, and then Buffy sees that there is someone there- in fact that someone is the vampire from her dream the other night and she doesn't look too impressed to see Buffy there.]

Buffy: "Tell me- how did you end up in my dream?"

Catherine: "I don't know what you're talking about."

Buffy: "Whatever. So, do you live here all alone, or are there others? And more importantly, are there others from LA?"

Catherine [pouting]: "Why would I tell you?"

Buffy: "I don't know, maybe because then I might kill you quickly instead of dragging it out?"

Catherine: "There are about ten of us from LA here."

Buffy [shocked]: "Are you telling me that ten of you survived the fire?"

Catherine [shaking her head]: "No, just myself and Damon, you killed him the other night. The others are just from LA."

Buffy: "And you came down here to join the master? Why?"

Catherine: "Why not?"

Buffy: "You were like this in my dream too, all smart and annoying. I know there's something more to you being here than just joining the master, and I think you should tell me."

Catherine: "What makes you think there's something more going on?"

Buffy: "The symbol. I know the symbol, did you think I wouldn't remember it?"

Catherine: "Did you tell your friends and watcher all about the pretty symbol?"

Buffy [angrily]: "That's none of your business."

Catherine: "My guess is that you're pretending you've never seen the symbol before, and your watcher is looking for it obsessively when you could tell him what you know and reduce his searching time."

Buffy: "Good guess. What do you know about Samantha?"

Catherine [looking worried]: "Nothing."

Buffy: "You know something, and I want to know what it is."

Catherine: "I don't know anything- just like you don't know anything about the symbol right?"

Buffy: "For god's sake……look I'm going to kill you in a moment, so I think perhaps you should reconsider telling me some things?"

Catherine: "I don't know a lot about Samantha, but I know she's still alive, and I know that our leader, Jake, is looking after her. He doesn't tell me a lot since I'm only new to the group, but I get the feeling that she's going to be given to the master or something like that."

Buffy: "Given to the master? Why?"

Catherine: "I don't know."

Buffy: "I was thinking out loud. Thanks for your help, and I'm sorry about this, but I'm going to have to kill you."

Catherine [sulkily]: "I helped you though!"

Buffy: "But you're still a vampire, and my job is to kill vampires. Sorry, no hard feelings, but that's the way it goes."

Catherine: "I think you should listen to the advice I've given you though- I told you that you should tell your friends about what happened in LA or else…..well it could end up like you don't exist."

Buffy [slowly]: "So you _did _come into my dream! How?"

Catherine: "Before I was made a vampire I was a witch."

Buffy: "Well I hate to slay and run, but I've got things to do, people to see….you know the usual."

[Catherine starts to back away, but Buffy rushes her. They fight, but it doesn't last long before Buffy stakes her. Buffy sighs and leaves the dark mausoleum.]

[End of scene.]


	8. Scene 8: Giles is annoyed

****

Buffy the vampire slayer, "Reality Bites."

Authors note: I know I haven't updated this for a long time but I've been busy with psyio and stuff after my stay in hospital. It's hard to believe it's been two months since I hurt myself and I'm still having trouble with pain. SIGH! Anyway, enjoy this belated update as well as the next one.

SCENE EIGHT: SUNNYDALE HIGH, THE NEXT DAY:

[Buffy is walking down the hall when Willow hurries to catch up with her.]

Willow: "You didn't call me, I was expecting you to call me and tell me what happened last night!"

Buffy: "Oh, I forgot. Sorry."

Willow [giving her a strange look]: "So, what happened?"

Buffy [casually]: "There was a vampire. I staked her. No big."

Willow [confused]: "But the symbol? Samantha?"

Buffy: "Oh right. The vampire I staked said she didn't know much about what was going on because the leader didn't trust her yet, but she did confirm they had Samantha, but as to where she is, or what they're planning to do with her she didn't know much. Although she did say that they were going to give Samantha to the master for some reason."

Willow: "We better tell Giles."

Buffy: "Exactly where I am heading."

Willow: "Was the vampire from L.A?"

[Buffy hoists her backpack higher on her shoulder and sighs.]

Buffy: "She said they're all from L.A, but she did tell me only she and the one I staked the other night were the only ones who escaped the fire, which is something of a relief. I'd have hated to have lit that fire and got myself into that much trouble if they all got away."

[Willow is biting her lip, apparently contemplating something.]

Willow: "Maybe, do you think Angel would know anything about the symbol?"

Buffy [slowly]: "I don't know, he seems to think he knows everything else, doesn't he?"

Willow: "Maybe you should ask him- at least then you'd have an excuse to see him."

Buffy [with a slight smile]: "Am I that transparent? Anyway, I don't know where to find him, he only lets me see him when he wants to see me."

[The two girls walk into the library and Giles looks up from the book he is reading. Clearly he is tired, and his clothes are the same ones he was wearing the day before only somewhat rumpled.]

Willow: "Giles, have you been searching for that symbol all night?"

Giles [taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes]: "I have. Whilst some people were no doubt out dancing and enjoying themselves."

Buffy: "Giles I went patrolling last night."

Giles [sarcastically]: "Good Lord, did you really? Whatever possessed you to do something like that, to do your duty?"

Buffy: "Enough being sarcastic. This is important Giles- we found the symbol."

Giles: "Oh really?"

Buffy: "It was on a mausoleum, white paint."

Giles [interested now despite himself]: "And?"

Buffy: "And there was a vampire in there, just one, and she was from L.A also, she didn't die either. But the thing is there seems to be a bunch of vampires here from L.A, although she and the one I staked the other night were the only ones to have survived the fire. And they've got Samantha, but she didn't seem to know where. She said the leader didn't trust her yet, and all she knew was that they were going to give Samantha to the master. That was all I could get out of her, and I don't know where Samantha is, or when they're going to give her to the master."

Giles: "Good God. Now we need to really work out where this symbol is from. And hopefully we'll be in time to save Samantha."

Buffy: "I could persuade the master to tell me where she is, and then stake him."

Giles: "We've spoken about this before Buffy and there is no way you're going to confront the master until you're ready. And in all honesty you haven't exactly been the best of slayers lately have you?"

Buffy [exasperated]: "One night of dancing and I'm never going to hear the end of it."

Giles: "So I'll keep searching for the symbol and if I find anything I'll let you know, otherwise I guess it's patrol as normal tonight, and perhaps keep an eye on that mausoleum since no doubt that's where they were and hopefully still are."

Buffy: "That's it? _That's_ the plan?"

Giles [with raised eyebrows]: "At the moment I'm afraid that's the best we can do. Unless _someone_ comes up with information on the symbol?"

Buffy: "Well I guess it's the only plan we could have at the moment isn't it? I'll make sure I get hold of a vampire tonight and find out where they've got Samantha or my name's not Buffy."

[The bell rings to signal class, and Willow and Buffy hurry from the library calling bye to Giles as they go.]

[End of scene.]


	9. Scene 9: The letter

****

Buffy the vampire slayer, "Reality Bites."

SCENE NINE: BUFFY'S HOUSE AFTER SCHOOL THAT DAY.

[Buffy and Willow walk through the door and they're talking about Giles.]

Buffy: "I mean you'd think he would have gotten over it by now. It's been a whole day and a half and he's still angry."

Willow: "He's probably annoyed because he can't find any information on that symbol. I mean seriously I surfed the net for hours last night and found nothing. I don't know, I'd think it was just a symbol someone made up if it weren't for the fact that it looked so familiar."

Buffy [casually]: "Yeah. Want a drink?"

Willow: "Sure, a juice would be nice."

[Buffy pours out the drinks while Willow keeps talking about the symbol.]

Willow: "And I even spent all of computer class today trying to find out stuff. It's the first time I haven't been able to find something and it's not a nice feeling."

Buffy [handing Willow her drink]: "Well now you know how I feel in every class every day."

Willow: "You're acting like your dumb. That's Cordellia's job."

Buffy: "Do you think Giles is one of those people who hold grudges practically forever?"

Willow: "He'll get over it. He's just annoyed because you told him you were patrolling when you were really at the Bronz."

Buffy [sighing]: "I don't suppose it would help if I told him that he wouldn't have even known I wasn't patrolling if Cordellia didn't tell him?"

Willow: "I don't think so."

Buffy: "I mean really it's no big is it? You could even class it as a white lie?"

Willow [finishing off her drink]: "I think Giles might have overlooked it if Samantha hadn't been taken perhaps?"

Buffy: "Well it's not like I could have done something about that- she was taken after school wasn't she?"

[Buffy shakes her head and goes to the pile of mail and begins to leaf through it when an envelope catches her eye. It is addressed to her and postmarked Los Angeles. Willow notices her reaction.]

Willow: "Is there a bill you weren't expecting so soon?"

Buffy: "No, it's from L.A."

Willow: "From your Dad?"

Buffy: "No."

[Buffy puts the letter back into the pile and back on the table.]

Willow: "Aren't you going to open it?"

Buffy: "No, it's probably junk mail anyway."

Willow: "Right, well I suppose I better get home so I can be ready for patrol tonight."

[Buffy looks worried and she bites her lip.]

Buffy: "Wil, I know you've been patrolling with me before and everything has been all right, but we don't know what we're facing here. Normally we do. It might not be safe."

Willow [clearly offended]: "Right, well I wouldn't want to be a burden on the great slayer."

Buffy: "It's not like that! I just…it's the way it should be anyway. I shouldn't take you or Xander patrolling ordinarily. Anyway, you could always keep searching for the symbol."

Willow: "Right, whatever. See you at school in the morning."

[She leaves the house and Buffy sighs. Then her gaze goes back to the envelope and she goes over to the counter. She turns it over looking for some sign of who it's from but there is none, so she opens it. The letter is written in a purple pen, with big curly writing, and Buffy looks surprised as she reads it out loud.]

Buffy: "Dear Buffy, Please don't be annoyed at me taking so long to write you, but it's been kind of difficult. My parents have pretty much decided I can't associate with someone like you, so this letter is being written in secret. And they're not the only ones, none of the gang even speak about you anymore, I think they're in shock. From the impression I get off them they think you're crazy, but I'm sure this must be some innocent explanation, and you weren't _really_ meaning to burn down the gym right?"

[Buffy pauses and goes over to the table where she sits and looks thoughtful for a moment before she continues to read out loud.]

Buffy: "So time for the gossip. Mary is dating Kane who broke up with Elizabeth for Mary, but Elizabeth isn't sitting home mourning, she's now seeing Scott. Rick and Jenny are still going strong-we're all sure they're going to get married as soon as we graduate school in a few years. Someone stole Mr. Cooper's car which was pretty funny, and then returned it wrapped in toilet paper. We lost the big game against one of our archrivals in Langdon, but that was only because Mark was injured and didn't play-we'll get them next time. So what are you up to there? Probably the same old, same old? I hope you've made some nice friends and are having fun there. If you don't write back I'll understand because I know I wasn't exactly nice to you after the gym incident and all, but Buffy I was in shock, in fact I still am. Anyway, hopefully I hear from you soon, love Ash."

[Buffy sighs and stares at the letter for a moment, and then she balls it up and puts it in the bin.]

[End of scene.]


	10. Authors note

Authors Note:  
  
Don't think I've abandoned this story, but I've just had my last exam for the semester, but for the next week or so I'm doing a winter intensive course, which is 9-5 of classes. It's pretty full on and I've got to do all my readings for it as well as getting up at sixish to get there in time. After that I've got a few weeks of Uni holidays, so things should be less hectic then.  
  
I've still got some ideas as to how this story is going to turn out, and eventually Buffy is going to have to tell everyone what she really knows, and what really happened in L.A even if she thinks she'll lose everyone. But something is going to happen to pretty much force that decision.. 


	11. Scene 10: Another disapearance

****

Buffy the vampire slayer, "Reality Bites."

SCENE TEN: SUNNYDALE HIGH SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY:

[Buffy, Xander and Willow walk into the library before school the next morning. Willow and Xander are trading insults but Buffy looks as though she had another sleepless night. Giles comes out of the office upon hearing them, and instantly the trio look worried.]

Willow: "Giles, what's wrong?"

Giles: "How did you know something was wrong?"

Xander: "No offence Giles, but if you were playing poker you'd have a major loss."

Giles [pulling off his glasses and wiping his brow before replacing them]: "Another person was taken last night."

Buffy: "By the same people? How do you know?"

Giles: "Because they left a nice white painting on the house."

[Giles comes over to them pulling out a photo of someone, and they crowd around to look at it.]

Giles: "Amanda Janson. Student from UCLA home for a few days. From all reports she was a studious person, not involved in anything strange…. was there anything strange on patrol last night Buffy?"

Buffy: "Nothing. It was absolutely dead- excuse the pun. And I was so determined to kick some major ass and get the information about Samantha too."

Willow [under her breath]: "Very unsafe."

[Buffy shoots her a look as though she is going to say something, but decides not to. Instead she looks more intently at the photograph Giles' is holding.]

Buffy: "You know, there's something familiar about her…."

Giles [eagerly]: "Yes?"

Buffy: "I don't know, I can't quite put my finger on it."

Giles [sighing]: "Like you can't put your finger on where you've seen that sign?"

[Buffy's face goes red, but she doesn't say anything.]

Giles: "The point is- we've got to find these people before they're too late. We know they want to give Samantha and Amanda to the Master, but we don't know why. We know where they were, but we don't know where they are. And the white sign seems familiar to _some_ of us, but we don't know why."

Xander: "Very accurate summary of what we _don't_ know Giles."

Giles [wryly]: "Thank you Xander."

Willow: "So what do we do now Giles?"

Giles: "We pray."

[Willow, Xander and Buffy exchange looks.]

Xander: "Now that really _is_ a bad plan." 

[Buffy sighs and it looks as though she's fighting against something. Finally she takes a deep breath.]

Buffy: "There's something I want-"

[The bell goes interrupting her.]

Xander: "Well no time for wants now, we've got to get to class."

Willow [eagerly]: "Yes, we're moving on to anatomy today so we don't want to miss anything."

Buffy: "Oh that would be such a shame."

[Giles is watching Buffy thoughtfully, and she meets his eyes.]

Giles: "You were saying?"

Buffy: "No time now….but do you think, maybe we could come back here after class?"

Xander: "I've never spent as much time in the library as I have this year."

Willow: "Then maybe you'll get better marks this year than ever?"

Xander: "Maybe, but I think that might be a long bow to draw."

Giles: "Of course we could come back here after class." 

Buffy [sounding strange]: "Great."

[Buffy, Willow and Xander leave the library, and Giles looks after them thoughtfully.]

[End of scene.]


	12. Scene 11: The truth

[A/N. I know this chapter is a little longer than the ones I usually write, but I hope that doesn't matter. I suppose some scenes are longer than others in movies/television shows, aren't they? Interestingly I was thinking about Buffy's comment in series four about how she was beginning to understand there was no prophecy about the chosen one and her friends, and this is kind of where the legend's comment comes from in this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy.]

****

Buffy the vampire slayer, "Reality Bites."

SCENE ELEVEN: SUNNYDALE HIGH SCHOOL LIBRARY, LATER THAT DAY.

[Giles is seated at the table in the center of the library along with Willow and Xander. Buffy, however, is pacing back and forth in her own world. A cough from Giles brings her back to reality with a start.]

Buffy [smiling]: "Sorry Giles, was I being rude?"

Giles: "No, not rude as such….Buffy, I got the feeling this morning that there was something you wanted to tell us?"

Buffy: "There is. Something I probably should have told you awhile back, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Will and Xander, you two are the best friends I've ever had and I don't want to lose you."

Willow [concerned]: "Buffy, there's nothing you could say to us that would stop us being your friends. You should know that."

Giles [slowly]: "As your watcher Buffy I am meant to abide by certain guidelines but I want to find these girls more than anything at the moment."

Buffy [taking a deep breath]: "Okay, it was back in LA, just after I found out I was the slayer. It was getting late at night and I was hurrying home so my parents wouldn't have major kittens about me being late- not that I really should have bothered, they were probably too busy fighting to know their daughter was out…."

[FLASHBACK.]

[Buffy is walking along the street kicking a can as she walks.]

Buffy [out loud]: "So witty banter comes first, then the major ass kicking, and then the pointy stick through their heart." 

[A noise behind her makes her whirl around, but surveying the street she sees nobody there and turns around and continues walking. No sooner than she does this a man races up behind her and grabs at her. Nonchalantly she flips him over her head and he lands on the ground.]

Buffy: "Mugger, rapist or demon?"

Man: "_What? _Are you crazy?"

Buffy [moving closer]: "Which one?"

Man: "You _are _crazy! Get away from me."

Buffy: "Hello? You were the one who was grabbing me in case you'd forgotten."

[The man scrambles to his feet and stares at her a moment. Her face relaxes and her hand drops to her side. And then he pounces with his vampire face. Buffy kicks him away.]

Buffy: "That wasn't fair. You gave the wrong answer."

[The vampire punches her and she falls over onto the ground and he races at her, but she recovers and kicks him again.]

Buffy: "If there's one thing I can't abide it's a liar. A lying vampire- well that's even worse."

[The two of them continue to fight for a few minutes and then Buffy pulls out her stake, and a moment later the vampire is a pile of dust. She wipes her hands off and puts the stake away, and is just about to walk off when she's stopped by the sound of clapping. She turns around to see a man standing on a roof watching her. He is dressed all in black and the first thing Buffy notices is a symbol on his forehead- two stars with one within the bigger one, and then a cross in the smaller star.]

Buffy: "What the hell? Who are you?"

Man: "It's not who I am…who are you? I haven't seen as good a fighting style since perhaps England in the early 1800's…."

Buffy [confused]: "I'm the slayer. Now tell me who you are."

Man: "Me? I'm a legend."

Buffy [laughing]: "A legend?"

Man: "Actually if we're going to be precise, _the_ legend."

Buffy: "Right, and I'm a Rhodes Scholar. Anyway you're a bit late with the nickname, there's a quarterback at my school who uses that one."

Man: "Considering I was born in 1418 I think perhaps he's using my name.

And I'm not a legend in name only- I'm a legend in books. But that's irrelevant at the moment. I was watching you fight just then. You're good."

Buffy: "I have to be."

Man [nodding]: "But you'll find that sooner or later you get too confident and that's it, all over. New slayer and all that jazz."

Buffy [frowning]: "What do you want? If you want to come down here I can kill you too."

Man [laughing again]: "Right, have we exchanged enough witty banter for you to kick my ass majorly and then stick a pointy stick through my heart?"

Buffy [angrily]: "How long have you been up there watching? I'm not opposed to kicking the ass of a few books Mr. Legend"

Man [incredulously]: "You honestly think you could fight me and get out of it alive? I've killed more than my fair share of slayers in my time."

Buffy [still annoyed]: "Well come down here and prove it then!"

Man: "I'm not going to fight you. You, and your strength and power, will come in very handy one day in the future, in the near future in fact."

Buffy [now sounding more confused than anything]: "What?"

Man: "You'll know when….you've seen the symbol…."

[Before Buffy can reply he disappears and she looks around her, but she can't see him anywhere.]

[BACK TO PRESENT TIME.]

Giles [excitedly]: "So the symbol, that was the symbol we're searching for?"

[Buffy nods her head.]

Giles [thoughtfully]: "The Legend? I think I've seen something somewhere-"

Xander: "Why would we hate you after hearing that?"

Buffy: "It wasn't that you would hate me, but more fear me and not want to be my friend….and I haven't finished yet. I haven't told you about the next time I saw the symbol- that is apart from the other day when Giles showed us."

[Giles is in the act of getting up, but then he sits down again.]

Xander: "I bet you got one heck of a shock when Giles showed you that symbol."

Buffy: "That's for sure."

Willow: "Buffy, I still don't get it. We _know_ how strong and powerful you are, we've seen it, and we'd never not be your friend because of it."

[Buffy nods slowly, and then resumes her pacing.]

Buffy: "The next time I saw that symbol was just before I burnt the gym down…."

[FLASHBACK.]

[It is another night in LA and Buffy is patrolling when she's knocked over by a woman running past. Getting to her feet she yells after them.]

Buffy: "Hey watch where you're going! You got dirt all over my new pants!"

[She keeps walking, occasionally looking down at her new pants sourly. And then a man comes running past knocking her down again. This time he stops and Buffy sees in the light he's a vampire.]

Buffy [slowly]: "Big mistake."

Man: "Slayer?"

Buffy [standing up]: "That's right."

[To her surprise instead of fighting the vampire turns and runs off. She takes a deep breath and then starts running after him, careful not to let him see her.]

Buffy [muttering]: "I don't think vampires have parties…..but I think something sure is going down here."

[She runs after him and then comes to a stop outside her school.]

Buffy [muttering again]: "Now I am sure there's something going on here- who would go to school out of hours?"

[She pulls her stake out, and creeps towards the school. A few times she hears someone near her and ducks out of the way as vampires run past. Confused she follows them and then comes to a stop outside the school gymnasium.]

Buffy: "Okay I thought going to school out of hours was_ really _sick, but going to gym…that's beyond sick."

[She moves closer to the gym and looks in a window. To her surprise there are a lot of vampires gathered in the gym, and painted on the wall is the symbol of the legend. As she watches the vampires all take seats in the bleachers and one in particular stands out in front of them and they begin what looks like a meeting. Her eyes narrow in concentration.]

[BACK TO PRESENT TIME.]

Xander: "So you burnt the gym down?"

Buffy [uncomfortable]: "I suppose you could say that."

Xander: "How did you do it?"

Buffy: "Well it was easy, I got some kerosene, I got-"

Giles [dryly]: "Is it really wise to tell Xander how to burn something down?"

Willow: "I still don't understand how come you think we wouldn't be your friends?"

Buffy: "There's still a little more to the story."

[Giles glances at the clock, and Buffy's eyes follow his. It is almost five.]

Buffy: "I better make it quick before Mom worries. After the gym was burnt down, when I was on my way out of there so the firemen wouldn't see me hanging around and catch me I bumped into Mr. Legend again. Literally. He steadied me and said something along the lines of foiled again cartoon type thing. I don't know what made me say it but I said something about going to a friends place for an alibi and he looked surprised and said "You've got friends?" I was a bit insulted by that and ready to kick his ass, but then he said something I've never forgotten. He said "I find it strange that the slayer has friends. The chosen one normally is all alone. Still, one day you will be alone, when they realise the depth of your power and it frightens them off. And then the prophecy will be fulfilled, you will die and another slayer will come to take your place." Before I could say, or do, anything he disappeared into thin air. Giles- where does that saying come from- thin air? Because how do we know the air is thin? It could be thick!"

Giles: "Um….I don't know…."

Willow: "You think we're going to be scared off?"

[Buffy doesn't say anything but by the look on her face that's exactly what she was thinking.]

Willow: "Well we're not. We are going to stick by you through everything. Friends forever."

Xander: "Besides, who else is going to save my butt when I get attacked by vampires? Or when- god forbid- I fall in love with another insect?"

Buffy [laughing]: "Don't worry Xand, I'll be there to save you. I was just worried that this legend man was right, and that one day you two would think this was all far too crazy, far too freaky, and leave me alone."

Willow: "Not a chance."

Xander: "She's right."

[Giles clears his throat and the teenagers turn to look at him, remembering he's still there. He points to the clock and they all begin to gather things up.]

Giles: "Hopefully when you get to school in the morning I'll have some information on this legend fellow for you."

Buffy: "I hope so, because I'm going to kill him, and his friends this time for good."

[The trio leave the library.]  


[End of scene.]


End file.
